Damons pride and joy
by meggla
Summary: What if there was more than one reason Damon had came back to Mystic Falls? Annoyed with nature's loopholes, Damon tries to dump his 16 year old vampire daughter, Eliza Salvatore, on Stefan, only she is not prepared to go down without a fight. She flirts with boys, makes new friends, and she even may have found her soulmate. Shame she's a bloodthirsty Vampire...


**I've been working on this for awhile and have only just finished chapter one. Updates will probably be slow but sometimes they might be a lot in a little amount of time. Please Enjoy:) xx**

* * *

><p>Damon stood there in the road, waiting for the car filled with his prey. <em>I'm hungry. <em>Eliza's voice spoke in his mind. _Let me have fun. _He sighed; his daughter had his personality, not her mother's.

"Nearly Eliza, be patient-" He was thrown backwards and he landed on his back with a grunt. The humans had finally hit him with their car. The two pathetic humans started to panic, exclaiming that they had in fact hit someone. The man exited the car and came running towards him, whispering under his breath.

"Please don't be dead," He pleaded. "Please be alive, please…" Damon shot up from the ground, and sunk his fangs into the man's neck. The familiar taste of warm salty iron flowed onto his tongue and he growled with satisfaction. He began to become drunk with the taste. _Why are you not feeding your daughter first? _Damon looked up to his daughter. Eliza stood there, the other human in her grip.

"I always have the males," she told him softly. It was true, Eliza had always insisted of having the males. She hated feeding from females. Damon didn't reply for a moment, he was too busy staring at his daughter. Eliza's pale face was framed by a dark waterfall of hair, hiding her high cheek bones and solid jaw line. Her eyes were a mix of both his and her mother's, a beautiful emerald swirled like pools of vegetation with dashes of chestnut brown and ocean blue speckled round her irises. They were the sort of eyes that could stop a person from across a crowded room, which was indeed a power Eliza was acutely aware of. These eyes contrasted wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows, this reminded Damon even more of himself. "Father," Eliza hissed. "May I have the Male?"

"Of course," He tossed the only-just-breathing male towards her while Eliza did the same with the female. "Cheers," He raised his meal towards his daughter before inserting his fangs into the female's soft neck.

* * *

><p>Eliza's father had insisted that she start at Mystic Falls High School. It was a incredibly stupid idea which she hadn't expected from her own Father. Eliza was a Vampire, she didn't need a education. It was a dull building, not at all cheered by the groups of teenagers surrounding it. Eliza pulled her jacket tighter around her, as if seeking warmth from the unforgiving leather. Damon had warned her of his Brother, Uncle Stefan. She would try to ignore him, she did not want to deal with such a problem this morning. Eliza entered the school itself, trying to ignore the strong smell of perfume, sweat and stale food. Her Vampire senses were not helping her with this. She made her way through the school, tying to focus on finding the school office but instead she could feel the eyes of her new classmates upon her. It was angering her. <em>Stop staring at me, <em>Eliza hissed through her inner voice, causing some girl to squeal with shock. _Oh, shut up. _Eliza moved on, finally spotting the school office. There was a boy standing and talking to the Secretary, his torso also wrapped up in a leather jacket like herself. He had nice taste.

"Your records are incomplete," The secretary told him. "You're missing immunisation records, and we do insist on transcripts."

"Please look again," the boy commanded. "I'm sure everything you need is there."

"Well," the Secretary was nodding now. "You're right, so it is…" That sounded a lot like compulsion to her…_hey, nice compulsion. _The boy turned and Eliza took in his handsome features. His hair was dark blonde and gelled to create a still tidal wave above his board forehead. His lips were formed into a heartwarming smile, improving his already very kissable mouth. But it was his eyes that made Eliza's heart flutter, they were forest green, colour of oak leaves in summer.

"A fellow Vampire?" He whispered, still smiling with those lovely pink lips.

"Yes," Eliza returned the smile as she noticed that he too was admiring her features. "I'm Eliza."

"I'm Stefan," He handed out his hand for her to shake. "Stefan Salvatore." Eliza's stomach dropped as she shook his hand. this was her Uncle. THIS WAS HER UNCLE! She had just admired her Uncle's features, that's disgusting, even for a vampire… "You can speak in people's minds?" Stefan asked, obviously feeling awkward at Eliza's stares. _Yes, quite a cool skill, am I correct? _"You are," He laughed.

"I'll see you later," Eliza told him. "I haven't had breakfast yet…" She turned away, hoping to get as far as she could from her attractive Uncle.

* * *

><p>Eliza had quickly sped into town, thinking what her Father would say if he knew she had found her Uncle attractive. He would probably smack her round the head and tell her to stop being such a idiot. Eliza looked around the square, wondering where to go. There was a welcoming looking building right in front of her, it was a dark green colour with a wooden sign labeled: MYSTIC GRILL. Guessing they serve alcohol, Eliza went inside. It was incredibly busy with teenagers despite it being a school day. They were all sat in booths or on small tables laughing and drinking together. Eliza spotted two handsome boys sitting at one booth, one a blonde with blue eyes and the other tanned with black hair. She sat down next to them.<p>

"Um…excuse me? Can we help you?" The dark one asked, anger high in his voice. _She's pretty, I should let her stay. _Eliza put the thought into his mind and he seemed to calm down. "Sorry, that was rude…Please, stay."

"Thank you," She told him. "Its just I'm new here and you two seemed to look nice…"

"I'm Tyler Lockwood," He smiled at her, showing big white teeth.

"I'm Matt Donovan," the blonde told her, extending his strong looking arm for her to shake his hand, she did. He had a nice pulse, strong and fast. He was the one.

"So, what do you do Matt?" Eliza asked, blocking out Tyler from her view.

"I play football for Timberwolves," Matt told her, showing off his Timberwolves jacket. She could have guessed that, by his short hair and strong arms. A girl appeared at their table, dark blonde hair streaked with brown. She wore the staff uniform and a cute boy was trailing her, a boy with dark brown hair and eyes to match. The girl placed some drinks on the table. "Thanks, Vicki," Matt told her.

"Do you need anything else?" Vicki asked, her eyes leading to Eliza.

"I'll love a refill," Tyler announced, his dark brown eyes staying with Vicki's green ones for too long. Vicki left, turning back at Tyler as she did.

"Please, Tyler, tell me you're not hooking up with my sister," Matt pleaded.

"But then that would be a lie," Tyler laughed.

"You're such a dick…"

"I agree," Eliza commented. She could hear Vicki's and the cute boy's conversation, apparently the boy thought the same of Tyler that Matt did.

"Anyway," Tyler said, obviously trying to change the conversation. "Eliza, you going to the party tonight?"

"I didn't know of any party," she said truthfully, Eliza turned to Matt. "Are you going?"

"If you are," He smiled and so did she.

* * *

><p>It turns out the Party was in the woods. Eliza hadn't had to ask which part of the woods, she just followed the sound of loud music and the bunch of mysterious lights. She pushed through the stumbling kids and dodged all the beer bottles and red solo cups that littered the forest floor.<p>

"HI!" A unknown teenage girl strode up to her, her curly blonde hair bouncing as she walked. "You're new, right? I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes." She wore both pink and yellow, which lead Eliza to believe she was bright and annoying. Caroline seemed to be the complete opposite to herself.

"Yes, I'm Eliza." She purposely kept back her last name, as revealing her last name would also reveal her relation to Stefan. "I was wondering, have you seen Matt Donovan?" Caroline seemed surprised by her question.

"You know Matt?"

"Yes, I met him at the Grill today. We're supposed to be meeting up here…"

"Oh," Caroline muttered. "I think I saw him over there." She pointed one perfectly painted pink fingernail over Eliza's shoulder.

"Thank you, Caroline. I'll see you later," Eliza then left in search of Matt.

* * *

><p>Eliza had been searching for Matt for about an hour. She had to admit she had spent some time talking to other people and playing some beer pong. She was just about to leave still she heard a familiar voice from behind her.<p>

"Looking for someone?" Matt's voice called to her and Eliza smiled. Matt stood there, his vibrant blue eyes framed by thick blonde eyebrows and long eyelashes.

"Hello, Matt." _Eliza looks really good, _Eliza placed the thought in Matt's mind.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, his eyes shining as he spoke to her.

"Not long," Eliza lied. She did not want to reveal that she had been searching for him, that would make her appear desperate and childish. "What do you think of me?" Eliza compelled, wondering if she had already made a impact on him.

"You're very beautiful," Matt admitted. "And I would very like to get together with you, but I'm not quite over my ex, Elena Gilbert." Eliza had not expected this. She was going to have to compel Matt a little more…

"You don't want Elena anymore," She told him. "You only like me. You even want to kiss me…" Matt immediately moved forward and placed his soft lips on Eliza's own. She could taste peppermint, possibly from a cheap chapstick. He smelt like cheap cologne and she could smell the strawberry shampoo he must use for his hair. Matt's hands were placed on her hips while her own where moving closer and closer to his neck. No one would know if she fed, they would just believe they were kissing even more passionately. Not long now, she just had to move her lips to Matt's neck. Eliza felt her fangs burst through her gums, ready to penetrate his soft neck-

"Eliza," They broke apart at the sound of a familiar voice. Eliza turned slowly to see her Father, his face calm despite finding his daughter kissing an unknown boy. "I want you to leave with me-"

"Who's this?" Matt asked, his eyes trailing Damon's strong structure. He must have mistaken Damon for a boyfriend of hers, due to his age.

"Remember the kiss, nothing else," Eliza compelled him. "Goodnight, Matt." He left, Eliza watching the moonlight shine on his blonde head.

"You've found a toy already?" Her father asked, smirking at her.

"I like him," she told him. "He's a nice human boy, not a troublemaker like the others." Eliza's Father had always disliked the other boys she brought home, exclaiming how they were nothing but troublemakers and Damon had killed most of them.

"Well, that's a change," he continued to smirk. "Anyway, let's go, I want to show you your new home."

* * *

><p>Stefan had sped home from the Party. He was certain that he hadn't attacked the girl tonight, and he had watched Eliza for some of his spare time. She hadn't appeared to have attacked anyone. That meant that there was only one other person that could have done it. The Crow had followed him around since he arrived back in town, and he remembered that a Crow was favoured by his Older brother, Damon. And then, his older brother was there, standing on his balcony. He looked exactly the same as he did sixteen years ago. He possessed casual styled black hair that hung just over his ears, revealing his cheek bones and solid jaw line. Damon's eyes were a striking light blue, so intense Stefan found it hard to stare for more than a few seconds.<p>

"Hello, Brother," Damon smirked.

"The Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked, stepping back further to allow Damon to enter his bedroom.

"Just wait till you meet my daughter."

"Your what?" But before Damon could answer, a familiar girl also walked into his bedroom. It was Eliza, the Vampire from earlier. No. It couldn't be.

"Hello, Uncle Stefan," Eliza smiled, revealing long sharp fangs. They glistened slightly in the room's light and he could see her thirst for blood etched in those razor-sharp fangs. "I believe we've met before."

"But that's impossible," Stefan commented. "Vampires can't procreate."

"Tip for the future," Damon said. "Never do it with a werewolf, Nature often finds its loopholes…" Eliza tutted.

"Sorry for being born, Father." She threw up her arms in annoyance and Stefan spotted a small daylight ring on her middle finger, the lapis lazuli stone embedded with the letter 'E'. "I couldn't really help it…"

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan demanded, trying to take his eyes off of his Niece.

"I missed my little Brother," Damon smirked. "Also, I wanted my daughter to meet her Uncle." He knew Damon was lying. It had been sixteen years, if Damon had missed him he would have found him earlier. Anyway, Eliza appeared to be around sixteen years old, Damon was probably too busy changing diapers. "I could ask you the same question," Damon continued. "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word: Elena."

"Elena?" Eliza asked, sounding incredibly excited at the sound of that name. "As in Elena Gilbert? You know her, Stefan?"

"Of course he does," he said. "Stefan had to meet Katherine's lookalike. He had to be in her world, to make him feel alive-"

"She's not Katherine," Stefan managed to say after being quiet for so long.

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me, Stefan, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" _You're a Vegetarian? _Eliza's voice asked in his mind. _Lie. Tell My Father that you're not, he'll never get off your back if you don't. _

"Today actually," Stefan lied, following Eliza's advice. She knew Damon better than he did now, she knew this twenty-first century Damon. Damon stared.

"I'm impressed," He told him. "And pleasantly surprised. You're feeding on Human blood but you're not a Ripper?" Stefan nodded, still lying to his Brother. "Wow. That's great-"

"Can you stay away from Elena?" Stefan pleaded softly, staring into his Brother's eyes, hoping to see any Humanity in them.

"Can't promise that, Stefan," Damon continued. "She's very beautiful." Both Brothers stared at each other, Stefan hoping that Damon would change his mind, while Damon found the look in Stefan's eyes amusing.

"Excuse me?" said Eliza. "Can I go and pick out my room? I need to decorate it for when I have all my boys round…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome:)<strong>


End file.
